1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the technical field of a room mirror for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In general, various audiovisual alarm devices are installed in a vehicle as means for safe driving, but a separate alarm device, which gives a dangerous condition of a rear region of the vehicle that a driver's eye cannot see, is not installed, and mirrors are attached to various places in internal and external parts of the vehicle so that the driver can directly check conditions of the rear region of the vehicle.
Examples of these mirrors are a side mirror installed on the side of a door so as to observe the rear, and a room mirror installed at a frontal glass part of the interior of a vehicle so as to observe front and rear regions.
Although rear conditions can be catched up to a certain level by these mirrors, since regions which are not sufficient to check the rear conditions, namely, blind spots which cannot be seen by the mirror may be generated, this can cause safety accidents in a case where obstructions, which may be present in the blind spots, collide with a vehicle.
Accordingly, devices which call a driver's attention by generating warning sounds before obstructions come into contact with a vehicle, have been recently installed in the vehicle. That is, an obstruction alarm device and the like have been installed in the vehicle so that, when the obstructions approach the vehicle, the vehicle can be inhibited from a collision with the rear obstructions by informing the driver this condition. Furthermore, by installing a rear monitoring camera in the vehicle, namely, installing a monitor, which outputs an image signal so that the driver can confirm a captured rear image, in a room mirror, the driver can accurately check the rear condition when reversing the vehicle, or parking the vehicle in the rear, thereby trying to secure the driver's safety.
However, in a case where the rear image is displayed when the driver shifts into reverse gear, in the spite of the gear shift, if the sensor fails to detect it, the rear image may not be displayed.
Also, since it would be difficult to secure visual field or image information about a rotation direction of the vehicle upon turn right or left of the vehicle, it is problematic in that the risk of an accident increases.